1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to mineral recovery wells, and in particular to an apparatus and method for sealing a tubular member.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Wire line operations in a wellbore involve lowering a tool on a wire or cable, through a tubular member, into the wellbore. Similarly, coil tubing is often inserted through a riser and wellhead assembly into a wellbore. Under some circumstances, it is necessary to seal the tubular member without first withdrawing the cable or coil tubing. In these circumstances, a shear gate valve can be used to shear, or sever, the cable or coil tubing. Current designs of shear gate valves rely on a single longitudinal motion (primary motion of the gate) to provide a cutting action. There are problems associated with the sealing of gate valves after shearing coil tubing, wireline, or a combination of both, when the shearing is performed by longitudinal motion of the gate. Seemingly minor damage to the surfaces of the gate and seats can have an effect on the ability of the valve to seal.